A New Friend And Old Friends
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Chelsea meets not only Carrie Raven, but is also reunited with some good monsters she remembers helped her some time back. Done as a request for newbienovelistRD. :)
**newbienovelistRD asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. "Monster In My Pocket!" belongs to Hanna-Barbera. I only own Rachel, Mrs. Comstorn, and Chelsea.**

 **A/N: If you haven't seen the movie "Monster In My Pocket! The Big Scream", you should. It is a wonderful movie from the creators of Scooby-Doo. :) Also, before reading this one, I suggest you read "Monster Mountain" by newbienovelistRD first, as this story contains a few spoilers from that wonderful story. :) This story also has a few spoilers for "Monster In My Pocket! The Big Scream."**

* * *

 **A New Friend And Old Friends**

Chelsea was at the library looking for the books her aunts and uncles had written down as wishing to check out from the library. She was currently searching for the title Snare-Oh had written down and soon found it. "Okay, got the books Uncle Snare-Oh, Uncle Frankenstrike, and Dad wanted. Now to find the book Aunt Rachel wanted," she said to herself.

Unsure of where it was, she asked Mrs. Comstorn about it and the librarian took her to where the book was, but found it had been misshelved by mistake. Thankfully, she found it a moment later. "I must have put in on the wrong shelf by mistake," she said.

"It's okay," said Chelsea politely.

The books were checked out and the teenager was about to head for home when she saw a girl a few years younger than her bring in some books. Mrs. Comstorn smiled at the red-haired girl. "Hello, Carrie," she said with a smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Comstorn," she said happily. "Daddy asked me to deliver these to you."

"Ah, thank you," she said and smiled. "I'll be sure to add these to the shelves with your father's other books."

"Thank you," she said and headed out. Chelsea headed after her.

"Hey, hold up!" She called out to the girl.

Carrie turned around. "Oh, hi," she said.

Chelsea caught up to her. "Your dad is an author?" She asked.

"Yup. Edgar Raven," said Carrie. "He writes horror stories."

The teenager smiled. "My uncles love his stories," she said. "Oh, I'm Chelsea, by the way."

"I'm Carrie," said the younger girl.

Dr. Davenport, who was listening from within Carrie's shirt pocket, carefully peeked out when he heard the other girl's name. He then saw her face and gasped in surprise. "Why, Chelsea, hello," he said, standing up in Carrie's pocket.

"Huh?" Chelsea was confused and then saw a familiar person waving at her, but he was only an inch high. "Dr. Davenport?"

"You know her, Doc?" Carrie asked in surprise.

"Yes, Carrie. Before Monster Mountain and we were shrunk by Vampire, we good monsters had befriended Chelsea," said the invisible man.

"And they saved me from a bully too," Chelsea said happily before looking confused. "Wait, did you say 'shrunk', Doctor?"

"Yes," he said.

Carrie made a split decision. "Hey, why don't you come over to my house? The others are there too," she said.

"Okay," said the teenager. "But only if you and the good monsters come over to my house after."

"Deal."

They arrived at Carrie's house and the other three good monsters were surprised to see Chelsea again, but also happy too. "Hello, Chelsea!" Mummy greeted her.

"Hello, Mummy. Hi, Big Ed. Hi, Wolf-Mon," Chelsea greeted them.

"It's good to see you again, Chelsea," said Wolf-Mon. "That bully hasn't bothered you again, has he?"

She shook her head. "You guys scared him good," she said with a smile. "But, what happened that you're all shrunk now?"

"Not long after we bid you farewell and Monster Mountain was moved, Vampire created a shrinking potion to shrink himself, Medusa, and Swamp Beast, but as we ran to stop him, the potion exploded, shrinking them, Monster Mountain, and us," said Dr. Davenport. "We've been working with Carrie to find the formula we need to unshrink ourselves."

"So far, we've only found one part of the formula," said Carrie.

Just then, Chelsea's cell phone rang and she politely excused herself when she saw it was her aunt calling her. "Chelsea? Did you make it to the library okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, Aunt Rachel, and I got the books," she said. "Sorry I didn't call. I met a new friend and her dad is Edgar Raven."

"The famous horror writer?" Rachel asked. "He lives in Staybrook?"

Carrie shook her head. "Los Angeles," she said. "I'm visiting some relatives here."

Chelsea smiled. "No, he and Carrie live in Los Angeles and she's visiting relatives here," she said to her aunt.

"Well, blast me to the moon," Rachel said with a chuckle. "Your uncles are huge admires of Edgar Raven. Can you imagine how surprised they'll be to know he lives nearby?"

Chelsea giggled. "Yeah," she said. "Hey, would it be okay if Carrie came over? I'd like you all to meet her and the monsters I told you guys about?"

"The ones that helped you in the amusement park?"

"Yeah."

Rachel gave it some thought and decided it would be alright. "Alright, I'll let our family know," she said. "Be careful coming home, sweetheart."

"Yes, Aunt Rachel," Chelsea said before ending the call and turning to Carrie. "My aunt says you and the good monsters can come over."

Carrie was excited at the idea, but Dr. Davenport was skeptical. "Chelsea, I don't think your aunt would be as understanding as you and Carrie," he said gently.

Knowing he meant well, she smiled at him. "Don't worry, Doc. She'll understand," she said and led the way to the Grant Mansion.

* * *

The visitors were impressed by the size of the Mansion and four of the inhabitants came out. Carrie gasped in surprise as she saw a werewolf, a mummy, and a Frankenstein monster.

Chelsea went up to them and hugged the mummy, who returned her hug. "Your aunt told us you were bringing home a friend," he said.

Dr. Davenport gasped in shock. "Good gracious! I don't believe it," he said. "They're monsters too."

"Alien Galactic Monsters, actually," said the Frankenstein one.

An older woman came up to them, seeing Carrie. "Hello," she said pleasantly. "You must be Carrie."

Carrie nodded. "Yes, ma'am," she said.

Rachel smiled. "You may call me Rachel," she said gently to set the girl at ease. "And don't worry about my brothers. They're just big old softies."

Carrie caught Rachel's teasing wink as the three Galactic Monsters gasped in mock offense. "We're not softies," said the werewolf.

"Uh-huh. Sure you're not," Rachel said with a smile. "After all, you do love us."

They chuckled and Carrie held her friends in her hand. Snare-Oh spotted them. "Are these the four that helped you, Chelsea?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yup, the four good monsters," she said and introduced the monsters to her alien uncles, who thanked them for saving Chelsea.

"So when you said your aunt would understand, Chelsea, you meant literally," said Mummy.

The teenager nodded and then remembered something. "Guys, Carrie is the daughter of Edgar Raven," she said.

The aliens were surprised. "Well, how about that? Meeting the daughter of the famous horror writer," said Frankenstrike.

Carrie laughed a bit. "Chelsea told me you guys are huge fans of my dad's stories," she said.

"We are," said Blitzwolfer.

"Mostly because the monsters he writes about are very similar to us, with the exception of us being aliens of course," said Snare-Oh.

Rachel smirked. "They get so caught up in those books, I have to drag them downstairs for dinner sometimes," she said.

That earned her a noogie from the three chuckling aliens and Chelsea and Carrie both laughed along with Rachel, which made the four good monsters grow to their normal size, surprising most everyone.

"Laughter is one part of the formula that we need to become our normal size permanently," Dr. Davenport explained. "But laughter alone does make us big for a short interval of time."

Chelsea then noticed the kitchen was filling up with white smoke. "Um, Aunt Rachel? Is something burning?" She asked.

"Ay! My pot roast!" Rachel cried out, racing to the kitchen in alarm, but skidding to a stop when she saw Alien X carefully setting the pot roast down on top of the stove.

"Saved it," he said.

Rachel let out a sigh of relief. "What would I do without you guys?" She asked with a smile.

"Probably burn a lot more meals," Rook said teasingly as he wrapped her up in a hug.

Chelsea and Carrie peeked in and the older girl laughed. "But I've never heard Uncle Rook complain about Aunt Rachel's cooking," she said.

Rook overheard her and winked at her. "Because I'd rather not have your aunt chase me down with a frying pain in her hand," he admitted.

"Honey! I only did that once! And in all fairness, you had scared the daylights out of me, popping up out of the pantry looking like you took a roll in the mud," Rachel said.

That made everyone laugh again before the good monsters and the aliens decided to chat, Rachel went back to making dinner with Rook and Alien X helping her, and Chelsea took Carrie upstairs so they could play in her room.

"You know, even though my dad's a famous writer, I don't have any friends, besides Dr. Davenport, Mummy, Wolf-Mon, and Big Ed," Carrie admitted. "Do you think…?"

Chelsea nodded. "Why not?" She said. "Your friends and my family hit it off really well and we did too. I'd say that qualifies as grounds to be friends."

Carrie smiled, ecstatic to have a new friend. Chelsea was not only glad to know the daughter of a famous author, but also glad that the daughter of a famous author was now one of her best friends.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
